Buzz Bomber (Battleship Variant)
The Buzz Bomber battleship variant is a giant version of the normal Buzz Bomber badnik and was presumably created by Dr. Eggman to serve as part of his robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr. Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots was at least one giant battleship variant of Buzz Bomber. Eventually, the Buzz Bomber came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made it and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) Soon after, a giant Buzz Bomber battleship arrived at the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, where it deployed a nearly endless stream of Badniks to attack the town with. Eventually, Sonic the Hedgehog arrived to help defend the town. With the aid of Tangle and Blaze the Cat, who was also at the site to help the town, Sonic successfully boarded the giant Badnik and trashed it from the inside, which caused it to fall from the sky. Before the Buzz Bomber battleship could land on Tangle's town however, Blaze diverted its crash-course with a beam of fire, causing it to land in the empty outskirts of the town. (StH: #4) Appearance This variant of Buzz Bomber resembles a mechanical mud dauber (also known as mud wasp). Its head, spherical thorax, and abdomen are all purple, and it has black stripes around its abdomen. It also possesses a bendable bar between its thorax and abdomen, yellow and black-striped antennae, gray mandibles, long pink wings, and gray rocket engines on both sides of its thorax. Additionally, the pink part of the wings seem to be made of some sort of energy, as they began to disappear upon its defeat. Personality Basically, this variant of Buzz Bomber is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine who carries out their commands without question. Abilities Thanks to its massive wings, this giant variant of Buzz Bomber is capable of flight. It also is able to store a large number of smaller Badniks inside of it, effectively acting as a drop ship for them. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Blaze the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur Background Information *The Buzz Bomber battleship variant was based on the normal Buzz Bomber robot in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. *Despite being a Buzz Bomber, the actual name of this variant is currently unknown. Tangle did however refer to it as a battleship. *Although the basic Buzz Bomber variety is modeled after a bee, this variant is similar to a type of wasp. Category:Badniks Category:Robots Category:Villains